


The Love Interest

by chemistry_is_a_forte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor AU, Allura and Pidge are bffs you can’t change my mind, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Other characters/ships to be added, Pidge would be a slytherin, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemistry_is_a_forte/pseuds/chemistry_is_a_forte
Summary: Hollywood has always been complicated.From casting, to interviews, to fans.Allura is a charming girl, who could’ve been a model. She handles everything from audition to release party with grace. She’s the epitome of perfection, in Katie’s opinion.Her best friend is small, clumsy, and utterly unsociable. But she is good at acting.When they’re cast in a new television show about adventures in space, no one is more surprised that Katie Holt herself to find out the she has a love interest, while Allura-the-model doesn’t.And what happens when Katie and her coworker hit it off right away?





	1. Étoile Montante- Rising Star

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, their names are Katie Holt and Allura (insert generic Altean last name) and all the other characters will have their same names.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it. I’ll update as soon as I write the next chapter. Lemme know what you think in the comments!   
> Enjoy!

It was a bright, sunny August in Hollywood, California. And while, Katie holt was not a person to enjoy the sun, sitting on the rooftop section of her favorite restaurant, waiting for her best friend was certainly a calming event.

She had just legally turned 21, and considering the fact that she was younger than her friend, they had agreed to meet at _Étoile Montante,_  a charming French restaurant, for drinks and dinner.

“So, did you end up going to that audition?”

Katie had been fidgeting with her hair, noting to herself to trim off the split ends when a soft British accent nearly gave her a heart attack.

She flailed her arms, falling off of her chair and landing squarely on her ass. On a hard, concrete rooftop.

“Jesus, Allura, give me some warning!” Katie groaned as she stood. “You know the _last_ show I did did a serious number. I ache all over!”

The taller girl had the audacity to laugh. _Laugh!_

“Sorry, Kat, but seriously, why’d you even do that movie? It wasn’t like it was good pay.” Allura picked at her nails, a sign she was hiding something. “You could’ve found something better.

Katie peered at her, leaning in to inspect the girl’s face. Her eyelashes were long and dark and pretty, and she had the perfect button nose along with the most clear skin Katie had ever seen. Allura could’ve been a model if she wanted. But something wasn’t right.

“What are you doing?” Allura asked, though her eyes widened in a way that confirmed Katie’s suspicion.

“What are you hiding from me, dearest friend and fellow actress?”

“Hm… not telling.”

Katie sighed, pouting.

_Fine, I guess we’ll have to do this the hard way._

Nimble fingers snatched Allura’s phone out of her hand a second later, before the girl could react.

Katie held the phone perilously over the edge of the building, a devilish smile across her face.

“No! Kat! Please, don’t do this.”

“Then tell me.”

“But I _can’t!_ ”

Katie raised her pinky, leaving the phone held between four fingers.

“KAT PLEASE!”

Three fingers.

“THAT HAS BEYONCÉ’S NUMBER ON IT KAT SO HELP ME!”

Two fingers.

“You wouldn’t.”

A smirk.

“Oh, but my dearest friend, I absolutely would.”

There was a moment passed in silence, where Katie held Allura’s gaze with strength, not blinking once.

Allura sighed in defeat, holding up her hands in surrender.

“Fine, I’ll tell you.”

Katie stepped away from the edge and handed the girl her phone.

_Success!_

“So?”

The older girl hesitated, cradling her precious phone in her hand, but letting a look of severe regret overcome her face.

“Um, so, uh, the audition you had the other day?”

Katie nodded, remembering going into the studio last Monday, a script for a new television show in hand.

It wasn’t a bad show, though she had been severely disappointed at the lack of female representation in the cast. That forced her to audition for the only main girl, a princess of Arus, who granted, was pretty badass, but was also sometimes a damsel.

“Go on.” Katie was starting to worry, which was only heightened by her friend’s expression.

“So, uh, I got a call, um, from my agent yesterday, asking me to audition for the show, and well, I went in, and uh,” Allura gulped. “They cast me as the princess.”

Katie paused for a second, studying the girl’s face.

_Worry, guilt, fear. Or acting. Who knows._

A light bell laugh sounded in the air, with little shorts and giggles breaking up the pretty sound.

Katie doubled over, clenching her stomach.

She tried to speak, but no sound came out, only laughter.

“Oh my! Kat, are you ok?”

After a little bit, Katie had recovered, her breath returning to her lungs, and intelligent thought returning to her mind.

“Psh, yeah, I’m fine,” Katie assured her, “I just. Wow. You really thought I’d be upset?”

Allura slowly nodded, a look of confusion dawning her face.

“My agent called me earlier. They had been impressed with my audition, but had already got someone in mind to play the princess.”

Allura sighed in relief, nearly melting into the bench.

“ _However-_ “ Katie continued, taking a pause for dramatic effect, “they offered to change the gender of the green pilot in order to cast me!”

Blue eyes widened, and a shrill shriek echoed probably to China.

“ _OH MY GOD YOU GOT CAST AHHHHHH!!!”_

Allura bounces and screamed and giggled and then demanded that Katie tell her everything.

The smaller girl continued to discuss the role, and explain that although the script was already made, the directors wanted to work with the actors to help adjust the characters.

“And anyway, they didn’t say much about endgame relationships except for the fact that I’ll have one.”

A pause.

“Wait, what?” Allura asked, with a hint of _what-the-fuck-are-you-saying_ to her voice.

Katie was wearing a simple sundress of a light yellow-green color, but suddenly, under Allura’s hard stare, she began to feel a shiver creep up her spine.

“Uh, yeah?” Katie didn’t quite grasp what Allura was confused about.

“Even the _princess_ wasn’t confirmed to have an endgame relationship yet! But you are?”

Katie laughed.

“Psh, whatever. I think they just want to be able to cast someone with chemistry,” she spoke, amused, “we all know you have great stage chemistry with everyone.”

Allura smiled, letting the compliment take over her worries.

Soon, Katie was taken into an embrace, with slender arm wrapping around her, and her head being nearly suffocated by Allura’s, um, _chest_.

“Allura,” Katie wheezed, “need air.”

The taller girl let her go, a flush taking over her cheeks.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, beginning to fidget with the seams of her white jeans.

_Gods, what would I do without her?_

“C’mon, Allura, let’s see if we can convince Altea industries to give us an early look at the casting.”

She pulled out her phone, dialing the number of her agent, as Allura grabbed a menu.

  
  
  



	2. Hindsight is 20/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie and Allura finally read their scripts and Allura has a celebrity crush.  
> Also please don’t drop your phones on the kitchen floor and shatter them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though don’t break your phones those things are expensive

Of course, Katie’s agent had refused to divulge and information (typical). However, it did appear that there was none to divulge as of yet.

Soon enough, Katie got her full script for the first episode.

It was killing her to resist looking at it, but she must.

As per tradition, she wouldn’t read it until Allura could read it with her.

_ Damn this tradition. _

Every so often, she’d turn on the couch again to stare at the script, eyeing it from its place on the counter.

The stark white pages contrasted with the smooth, dark countertop.

_ Allura. Why. _

Katie groaned, her self control fading every second.

Minutes passed by in this fashion, until the sound of a doorbell sent Katie flying to answer.

What greeted her what the best thing she’d seen all day.

“Allura!”

Katarina Holt was not one to hug, or make any physical forms of affection, but you bet your ass that Allura was tackled into a hug.

The taller girl was taken by surprise, shrieking as she fell. Katie figured it was payback.

Neither one moved for a good five minutes.

“Um, Kat?”

Suddenly, Katie was painfully aware of the fact that her arm was being crushed under the other girl’s head, and that she had hit her knee very hard on the hallway floor.

“Sorry, Allura. Just excited to see you,” Katie explained, whilst helping the other girl up off the ground. “I’ve been waiting to read the script all afternoon.”

Hindsight is 20/20, and in about 2.73 minutes, Katie would severely regret immediately bringing up the topic of said script.

“Oh. My. God. I almost forgot!”

The phrase itself wouldn’t have worried Katie, but the fact that Allura immediately entered the room, leaving behind her purse and phone, was concerning.

Katie hurriedly gathered her friend’s possessions and darted inside.

“What’s wrong?”

_ Dear god please don’t let it be about the cast, or h- _

“It’s about the cast.”

_ Shit. _

Katie gulped. “What about it?”

_ Please don’t let it be him, please don’t let it be- _

“My absolute  _ favorite  _ actor is going to be in it!”

_ What. _

Katie had half a mind to laugh. Why on Earth would it possibly be  _ that _ ? She hadn’t seen him in  _ years _ .

“Allura, you have a lot of favorite actors.”

Allura feigned offense, gasping and placing a hand to her forehead. 

“You wound me, Kat! I mean the hot one!”

Allura was laying on the couch, facing away from Katie, but anyone could tell that Katie was rolling her eyes far back into her head.

“You’re gonna need to be more specific.”

Picking herself up off the green couch, traipsing over to the kitchen island, and sighing heavily the whole way, Allura leaned across the counter opposite to Katie.

“The hot one from the new medical show that airs on Tuesdays. With the swoosh hair and pretty eyes.” 

She had a look of infatuation and admiration scrawled all over her face, and Katie couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s silly crush.

“The one you were talking about last week, right?”

Allura perked up, nodding vigorously. “Yeah! He had the hot kiss with the really cute nurse and everyone was freaking out about how he dated his  _ last _ costar that played his love interest and so maybe-“

Katie tuned her out, letting a song that had played on the radio earlier echo in her mind while she fetched some spoons and a tub of ice cream (again, tradition).

“So he’s going to be playing the blue pilot and he’s so hot!”

Katie suddenly tuned back in, her friend’s rant having stopped.

“Sorry, missed that- run that by me again?” Katie asked, taking their spoils over to the couch.

“The hottest actor in the  _ world _ known as Lance  _ Date-Hot-Coworkers  _ McLain is going to be in VLD!”

To Allura, it might have been a big deal. She’d followed acting as a passion and hobby as opposed to a job. Hell, her father was a millionaire.

But Katie was an actress through and through. She had gotten past being starved in the streets of Hollywood and gotten enough big jobs to be considered a B-list celebrity. She thinks. It wasn’t really  _ clear. _

But Lance McLain was not a romance, or a hot crush, or even a coworker. Lance McLain was a business opportunity. A chance to make Katarina Holt an even bigger name on screen.

And if Katie was anything, she was ambitious. 

“Hm, cool. Maybe he’ll bring publicity to the show.” Katie hummed, opening the script.

“Oh don’t start without me!” Allura ran over to the couch, grabbing her script haphazardly.

_ I’ll miss this. _

She forced a smile and ignored the thought.

“So, I heard they went with Actor’s names instead of creating new names, huh?”

Allura began to go on some tangent, which Katie half listened to. Sometimes, she just needed to be able to tune people out, and Allura had always been good about letting her.

_ I don’t deserve someone this amazing. _

“So, shall we read through the script now, or are we waiting till the ice cream melts, Kat?”

Katie laughed, and soon the pair began reading together. They made funny voices for Coran, and Katie attempted a deep, “hot guy” voice for Lance.

All in all, the evening passed well.

She’d only have to wait three more days before they started shooting in earnest. 

“Kat, it’s already one, do you mind if I crash on your couch?” Allura asked, yawns punctuating for her.

“Sure thing, Allura. Imma just call Takashi back, he called like ten minutes ago.”

She stepped into the kitchen, dialing the number of her childhood actor friend.

“Hey Takashi, you called?”

A voice in the other line came through, soft and quiet (most likely due to the late hour).

“Hey, Kate, I was wondering if Matt had called you yet about me and him being cast in VLD?”

Katie dropped the phone, letting it clatter to the ground, and subsequently shattering the screen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, it’s kinda fun to cut things to 1000 words. It helps cut out unnecessary parts, like this long tangent I went on about the real difference between A list and B list celebrities which I in fact know nothing about   
> Anyway, hope y’all like it. Love ya guys! And thank you for so many sweet comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks so much for reading that.  
> I was procrastinating other works and you know, I just love actor au’s.  
> Also this chapter is exactly 1,000 words I’m so happy.


End file.
